toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Finance Minister
The Finance Minister '''is the boss of the V2 Cashbots and resides in the Cashbot Vault of Cashbot HQ V2. Up to 10 toons can fight him after completing a series of tasks and gaining Access Permission. This boss is very difficult due to the nature of the HQ and the sheer amount of time it takes to win. The toons will be assisted by Poppy Hoppy, a red rabbit wearing a Penny Pincher suit. '''FINANCE MINISTER COG BATTLE: Initial cog round After entering the building toons will enter the Vault. Poppy Hoppy will say "Rats, he's already here!" The Finance Minister will be in the middle of firing a Level 1 Pickpocket, but a pie will hit his face then he will become angry, spin round and see the toons, blowing off their disguises, to which Poppy says "Eek! Gotta run!" She will exit out the back door in a hurry leaving the toons confused. Then, pressing some buttons on his control panel, TFM will make the other cogs in the meeting attack. The toons split up, each fighting 4 cogs at once. There will only be one round of suited cogs, ranging from level 6-13. Skelecog round There are two rounds of skelecogs, ranging from level 7-14 (Black-Adder does not feature). The Finance Minister will send them out, 4 cogs at once per group, and once destroyed the second 'batch' appear. Robo-Mole round Then The Finance Minister will announce that, as part of their testing, the new 'Robo-Mole' cogs straight from the factory will be pitted against the toons. These new cogs range from level 8-15 (although it is unlikely for level 15s to appear, effectively making it 8-14) and appear similar to skelecogs except they have red mole heads. Like skelecogs they can use any attack. There are two rounds of these. The first batch are level 8-12 but the second batch can go up to level 14 (or 15, in rare instances). Finance Minister Boss Moves Jump-The Finance Minister will jump in the air without warning, and will deduct 15-35 laff when he lands (or 76 if provoked) Throw Gears-The Finance Minister will aim at the toon and toss gears at them. This can also affect nearby toons when the gears 'bounce'. This deals 30-48 damage, or up to 72 if provoked (if a toon runs into him, or attacks him repeatedly, this is called 'provocation'.) Gear Shower-The Finance Minister takes a page out of the VP's book, and will twirl around showering gears onto the toons. This deals a standalone amount of damage of 44 laff, with no provocation bonus. The Finance Minister will do this after being un-stunned. Dollar Attack-The Finance Minister summons many dollar signs which hit the toons. This takes away 32 laff with no provocation bonus. Steamroll-The Finance Minister rolls over a toon, ironing them flat. This does 42-59 damage (or 84 if provoked) The Finger-The Finance Minister will point at and zap a toon with electricity, shocking them. After being hit by this a toon will be stunned and unable to attack for 48 seconds, and take 41 damage as well. Dark Pool -The Finance Minister will create a purple quicksand pool in the middle of the room that will steadily increase with time, expiring after 2 minutes. Toons coming into contact with it will lose 14 laff every second for 240 seconds (or 4 minutes). No provocation bonus. Flashbang-The Finance Minister releases something, causing a white flash unleashing a devastating attack on all within its radius, dealing between 90 and 150 damage points - no provocation bonus. Finance Minister Battle Round After defeating all the cogs that stand in their way toons must face the Finance Minister himself. Poppy re-appears and explains to the toons how to fight the Finance Minister. There are 4 pick-up bionic arms. It is recommended that, in a group of 10, 4 people operate these arms. Timing and accuracy is essential. Toons operating the pick-up arms must pick up items such as money sacks, crates and safes, and drop them on the Finance Minister's head, damaging him. This also stuns him so the 6 other toons fighting below can use their cream pies and seltzer bottles to attack him, however he will be unstunned if a toon runs into him and is also unstunned after 30 seconds if he isn't attacked. Special Goons and new goon-like machines (called Drones) will also be trying to stop you. After 20 minutes of fighting The Finance Minister's attacks will increase by 4 (the provocation bonus won't change). The room will flash for a few seconds while his happens. After 30 minutes The Finance Minister will say a phrase and more goons will appear out of an open door. After 35 minutes, two suited and two skeleton cogs will appear in the elevator. The toons will be forced to fight these level 10 cogs. The Finance Minister fight will pause. Finance Minister train carriage round After his health is fully depleted the Finance Minister will say a phrase and exit out of the room, awaiting a train that is due to collect him. A train appears but unlike at the end of the CFO fight (the CFO and TFM are cousins) the train doesn't run over the minister. Rather, he changes into a purple-black robe and boards the train, being driven by a Cog Train Driver (he looks unique). The train departs for Cog Nation. Poppy says "The Finance Minister is getting away!" "Use your last gags to stop his train." "I've prepared a nice little trap for him, but it'll only work with your help." "Good luck!" The toons have to use their last cream pies to gum up the carriage which The Finance Minister is riding on. The carriage health meter is shown above it. The Finance Minister initially won't react to the toons bombarding his train, but soon after this round begins he will request that the driver opens his window. Then, the Finance Minister will throw gears and finger-zap nearby toons trying to sabotage the journey. The cog driver will also try and attack, but not too often as he is too busy driving the train. Toons must be careful not to stop attacking or the train will get too far away resulting in defeat. Also, if the train's health isn't depleted in time a loss will also occur. Finally a loss will occur if all the toons go sad trying to stop the train. If the plan works, however, the carriage will derail and head towards a wall. The train driver will try and brake but the train will screech to a halt, tip over and smash-land on a stash of TNT. The whole train will explode violently, blackening it and causing smoke to rise out. The crash impact will kill both the cog driver and The Finance Minister, but both of their bodies are not seen inside the train. Poppy will then say "Congratulations! You did it!" "Here's my SOS card!" The toons will then TP back to Coco's Jungle. Finance Minister quotesCategory:V2 CashbotsCategory:Dimensos' Creations To the Pickpocket being fired: "I cannot afford to keep you around any longer. You are making me trade at a loss! Here is your briefcase, your paycheque and pink slip. You're outta here. Oh, and one more thi-" To the toons after being heckled: "GRR! How DARE you! You insolent swines are disturbing my meeting! Cogs, attack!" To Poppy Hoppy after showing the toons how to beat him: "HEY! Get out of here THIS MINUTE!" To the targeted toon when using Finger Zap: "Z-Z-ZAP!" "Zap this!" To the targeted toon when using Steamroll: "You're on a roll, toon!" "I rock, you roll." "You're going to go rolling home." To the toons when using Gear Shower or Jump: "This'll do the trick." "Toons, prepare to be shelled!" After 20 minutes of fighting: "This is taking longer than expected." After 30 minutes of fighting: "This is getting boring;know any good jokes?" After being defeated (for the ''first ''time): "Blargh! That does it! I'm fed up of these pesky toons!" "I have a train to catch." "I retire!" If the cogs win: "Ha! And you pesky toons thought you could defeat ME? What nonsense." "It's the playground for you!" After boarding the train: "To the city, driver!" After seeing toons chasing his carriage: "Ugh! Those pesky toons are at it again!" When attacking toons while in the train: "Go away!" "Get lost" "Push off!" "Go bug someone else!" The exchange of comments once the train is too gummed up: TFM: "Driver, what's happening?" Train Driver: "I don't know, sir, but it's not good!" TFM: "We're breaking up!" Train Driver: "Yikes! We're heading for the wall!" TFM: "Uh-oh...!" Train Driver: "Hold tight!" TFM: "I'm not liking this!" Train Driver: "Me neither, sir!" TFM: (sticks head out of window and rattles fist) "You pesky toons! What HAVE you done to my carriage!?" Train Driver: "We're going to crash!" TFM: "The head of a toon, the head of a toon! My business empire for the head of a toon!" *crash* *boom* Both cogs are instantly killed. A single gear falls out of the carriage. Poppy collects it. Poppy Hoppy: (after collecting the gear) That's going in my collection. (To the toons) Congratulations, you did it! You've beaten The Finance Minister! As a reward, here's my SOS card!" (gives card) "Goodbye, I hope I see you soon!" Rumoured sayings "I thought it was tax day." "Did you mention money?" "We've got to have...money..." "That's all you get!" "Don't complain, I'm being generous." "Toons are a drain on the stock market." "How's our share price doing?" "RAISE CAPITAL! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" "Restructuring process fully underway."